Customer relationship management (CRM) systems provide tools for managing interactions with customers. The interactions may include the flow of communications between a single user with a customer, such as the exchange of telephone calls, emails, in-person meetings, as well as other types of interactions. The interactions may also include the flow of communications of other users, such as multiple employees from a company, office, school, etc., interacting with a customer. CRM solutions collect a centralized record of these interactions. From the record of the interactions, CRM systems attempt to summarize and track the interactions in a meaningful way. Because users often are participating in several communication flows simultaneously, users often forget, delay, or otherwise mishandle interactions in the CRM system.